


异种（1）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	异种（1）

徐文祖早上洗澡的时候感觉自己的身体非常不对劲。  
明明自己不是很热衷那种事情，却觉得下身极其火热，难道是憋得太久的原因？但他已经成年很久了，而且十几岁时刚开始发育的时候，也没有体验过如此强烈的情潮。  
更难以启齿的是，即使动手让前面的欲望得到了舒缓，却觉得后面，那个最隐蔽的地方更加渴望被什么东西进入了。  
可是那里根本不是什么为性而存在的器官，为什么也会有感觉？  
就像现在，那里正不断地蠕动着，透明的液体被不断地分泌出来，顺着大腿流下，把自己的腿间弄得黏糊糊的，即使自己烦躁地用花洒冲掉，还是会不断地流出来，而且因为水流打在那里，那里收缩得更加厉害了，而且里面又痒又热，真是恨不得有什么东西冲进去。  
徐文祖忍耐了一会，这种症状没有得到丝毫缓解，他把水流开到最大，冲洗着自己的下面，好几股细流通过花洒打在脆弱的穴口，有一点舒服，但痒意更加严重了。  
“混。。。混蛋，怎么回事？”  
徐文祖手抖得几乎拿不住花洒，他跪在浴室积水的地面上，花洒被丢在一边。  
一只手撑着地面，另一只手绕过身后，修长白皙的中指点在那个饥渴的入口处。那里感到有异物将要入侵，兴奋得蠕动得更加厉害了，臀缝间已经湿得不像话。  
徐文祖收回手，不行，那里根本不是用来发泄欲望的地方啊。  
可是。。。实在是太难受了，自己该不会是生病了吧？  
那。。。就一次。反正考试院里的那帮人也不敢在自己洗澡的时候和他共用浴室。  
徐文祖这么想着，颤颤巍巍地把手指探向身后，指腹顶着紧缩的入口，往里顶入。入口先是抗拒了一会，然后被迫打开，里面的嫩肉迫不及待地挤压上去，饥渴地吮吸着入侵的异物，滚烫的肠壁死死地包裹着手指把它往里面吃。  
“哈啊。。。怎么会这样。。。”  
本来想稍稍缓解一下就拿出去，快感却一波一波地涌上来，一次比一次强烈。  
而且，一根手指实在是太细了，那里很快就不满地流出更多汁液，从手指和穴口的缝隙处溢出来。  
徐文祖强忍着羞耻感，又塞进去两根手指，三根一起在里面搅动，抽插。  
他的身体躺在浴室的地面上，身上的水珠被不断抖落，快感让他的大脑什么都无法思考，手指越动越快，他忍不住放声呻吟出来，来不及吞咽的口水顺着滚烫的脸颊流下，生理性的泪水也因为快感不停地流出。  
抽插中，偶然碰到了某个凸起的点。  
“唔。。。呃！！”  
难以言喻的快感炸裂开，徐文祖整个人发出仿佛被扼住脖子似的声音，全身抖个不停，下面涌过热流，把手指抽出来，大量的透明热液失禁了似的涌出体外。  
徐文祖全身毫无力气，在地上休息了好一会，才勉强给自己冲洗干净，穿着浴袍走出浴室，躺在床上，没过一会就睡着了。

徐文祖睡熟后，一团绿色的流体从床下缓缓溢出，它就像有生命的生物一样，顺着床脚向床上爬去。  
那摊流体越聚越多，形成了一个人形，坐在床上。  
这就是我，一个史莱姆。  
上个星期我的飞船出了事故，情急之下我赶忙选了最近的一个适合史莱姆居住的星球，被迫降落。  
之后，我给母星的人发出了信号。  
糟糕的是，我最近在发情期，而地球和母星的距离，即使救援用最快的飞船全速赶来，也得是一个月后了。  
发情期的史莱姆如果得不到舒缓是会爆炸的。  
好在在观察下，我发现这个星球的生物十分符合与史莱姆的交配条件，秉承着宁缺毋滥的想法，我找了好几天才找到这么个极品，并从昨天开始对他的身体进行了改造，史莱姆发情大概要一个星期才能结束，而这个星球的人太过脆弱，显然熬不过去如此长时间的性爱。  
所以对他的改造是十分必要的。  
我趁他睡着，再次对他进行了改造。  
我的手逐渐拉长，重新变成流体，这是史莱姆的特性，身体每一个部分都有极好的延展性，可以拉伸得无限长也可以压缩成一个魔方那么大，而且我可以控制自己身体的任何部分变得坚硬或者柔软。  
这次改造的地方是他的胸部，我让自己的手分出好几根头发粗细的细丝，分别捆住两边娇小的乳粒。  
他皱着眉头仿佛要醒来，我赶紧从身体里伸出一根导管一样的触手，伸进他的嘴里，往里面导入一点助眠的液体。  
他哼哼了几声，没有醒来。  
细丝绕着那粉色的乳头好几圈，时而勒紧时而放松，还扭动着摩擦那个娇嫩无比的地方，很快那里就变得红肿挺立起来。  
“唔。。。不要。。。”  
他在睡梦中难耐地扭动着身体，手护在胸前，似乎要阻挡我对他胸部的玩弄。  
但那毫无用处，我又分出一根触手绑住他的手，拉到头顶。  
细丝拉扯着他的乳头，像是要把它们从那雪白饱满的胸膛上扯下来一样，细丝的末端在乳尖上不停搔刮，到处钻着，寻找着那狭小的孔洞。  
终于找到位置，细丝的尖端迫不及待地往里面挤。  
然而虽然我分化出来的那根细丝十分纤细，但对于那小得几乎看不见的孔洞来说还是过于艰难了，我只能继续摩擦着他的乳头让那里稍微打开一点，再看准机会趁那里稍微放松的时候就往里面挤进去一点。  
“好涨。。。拜托了，谁能帮帮我，不要这样。。。”他无意识地哼唧着。  
我紧张得满头大汗，最终终于感觉自己进入了他的乳腺。  
“嘘，快好了，别怕，马上就不难受了。”我安慰着，虽然知道他听不见。  
我让光滑的细丝周围生出很多更小的细丝，扭动着搔刮着输乳管，扩张着他里面细小的通道，还在内壁上喷出自己的体液，这些液体是对他身体改造的重要材料。  
“热。。。好热。。。”  
里面的体液产生作用了，但这过程会给他带来情热。  
我想了想，身体突然化作液态，钻入他的浴袍下面，我的身体完全把他的头部以下包裹在里面，每一寸皮肤都不放过，我的身体表面像果冻一样光滑，内里却伸出很多小吸盘在他的皮肤上吮吸。  
他脸上的表情像是痛苦又像是舒服，当我把自己的一部分钻入他下面刚被他自己玩弄过的地方时，他尖叫一声，大腿不自觉地摩擦，后面简直兴奋得不行，直把我往里面吸。  
以我的延展性，无论进去多深，把他的内壁扩张得多厉害都可以，于是我不断地开发着他的极限，顺着他的肠道钻入最里面，有时候还突然凸起很多软刺，摩擦着肠壁。  
“哈啊。。。嗯。。。”  
他无助地呻吟着，后面喷出的水全部融入我的身体，从外面可以看见包裹着他的身体的绿色流体里突然被喷入透明的液体，那些液体四散开来，逐渐被我吸收。  
他高潮了一次后，我就从他身上退下，顺着床脚又缓缓流入床底。  
对他的身体第一阶段的改造基本完成，明天就等着验收成果了。


End file.
